


初访

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	初访

“那么请问要从哪里开始呢？”完全不同于其身份所应表现的态度，她非常客气地询问道。

“随意就好，”记者敲敲笔杆，“请简单说说您知道的，关于这里的一切。”

“这可难办了，因为我对这里，对这个幻想乡，几乎没有不知道的事情。”少女为难地颔首。

“啊啊，我大概也差不多吧。”记者微微一笑，“这里也没有我不知道的事情。”

少女不禁有些奇怪对方的想法，既然是彼此都了解的事情为什么还要费周章地进行采访呢。

“那么……”对方的话语打断了思绪，“就说说您不太清楚的事情吧。”

“不清楚的事……”少女有些迟疑。她通晓一切，在她的认知里包含着所有关于这里的知识，因为她是被居住于此的人类、甚至于妖怪一同信仰的神明。虽然她只是新晋的神明罢了，好容易从现人神修成了正果，但论获取的信仰心和所拥有的神德，她绝对不在话下。

“对不起，我好像真的没有您所说的那样的疑惑。”她摇摇头，抱歉地回答道。

“这样啊……”记者仍旧不依不饶，“那么就采用我问您答的方式如何，会不会有些冒犯？”

“那倒不会…”少女神反而好奇起了对方的意图，便顺口答应下来，“请说吧。”

“那……比如说，关于我的事情？”

“哈哈——”少女神笑了起来，“真是奇怪，这么简单的问题我怎么可能不知道。射命丸文，鸦天狗的著名记者，有【传统的幻想书屋】之称号，亦是幻想乡最速。创刊有《文文。新闻》，以记录真相为己任，即使有很多事件正是因其而起……”

少女神滔滔不绝地讲述起来，将眼前这个鸦天狗记者的履历翻了个遍，好似百科全书般事无巨细。

而本人只是仔细听着，不发一语。

用极为干练的方式说完后，少女神相当满意地投以微笑。鸦天狗只是维持着之前的笑意抱着臂，称赞道：“简直知道的比我自己还多。”

“所以都说过了，没有我不知道的事情。”

“我明白了，还有最后一个问题。”

“请讲。”

“您……还清楚我们俩之间的事情吗？”就好像努力挤出面对老友的坦然，鸦天狗记者略带踌躇道。

“噗——”少女神的笑声让对方有些失措，“真是明知故问。”

“那么您还记得……”

“今天我们不是初次见面吗，射命丸文小姐？”少女神轻轻笑起来。

好像人类少女的干净纯洁和无忧无虑，那样子就如文第一次见到她时般明媚。


End file.
